Finn Hudson
Finn Hudson ist der männliche Hauptdarsteller der Serie, ein Mitglied des Glee Clubs und der Footballmannschaft der William McKinley High School. Biographie 'Staffel Eins' Finn hat seinen ersten Auftritt in Ouvertüre. Er ist der Quaterback der Footballmanschaft der William McKinley High School. Momentan ist er mit der Cheerleaderin Quinn Fabray zusammen, die eine der populärsten Mädchen an der Schule ist. Sie ist außerdem die Präsidentin des Zölibat Club und extrem religiös. Finn wurde allein von seiner Mutter großgezogen, nachdem sein Vater im Krieg ums Leben kam als Finn noch ganz jung war. Seine Mutter ist nie wirklich über ihren Verlust hinweggekommen, hatte aber einem kurze Beziehung mit einem Rasenpfleger der öfter vorbeikam um ihren Rasen mit grüner Farbe zu besprühen. Dieser Mann hatte eine große Leidenschaft für die Musik die er auf den damals jungen Finn übertrug. Er beendete die Beziehung indem er seine Aufmerksamkeit einer anderen Frau zuteilte. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an befand es Finn als seine Aufgabe seine Mutter stolz und glücklich zu machen. Dieser Wunsch wird von Will gegen ihn verwendet der nachdem er ihn unter der Dusche singen hörte, Marihuana unterschob um ihn danach damit zu erpressen dem Glee Club beizutreten. Finn willigt ein obwohl das Marihuana nie gehört hatte nur damit Will seiner Mutter nichts davon erzählt. Durch die Mitgliedschaft im Glee Club macht er sich aber bei seinen Footballkollegen nicht sonderlich beliebt. Andererseits gefällt es ihm im Glee Club und außerdem fühlt er sich irgendwie zu Glee Mitglied Rachel Berry hingezogen. Aber trotz eines kurzen Kusses in der Aula und ihrer gegenseitigen Gefühle füreinander sind die beiden nicht fähig etwas daraus zu machen. Besonders als Quinn Finn erzählt dass sie schwanger ist und er der Vater ist, können Finn und Rachel nicht mehr zusammen sein. Finn ist von dieser Nachricht schockiert, vor allem wegen der Tatsache, dass sie noch nicht miteinander geschlafen hatten. Quinn erklärt ihm, dass es passiert sein muss als die beidem im Whirlpool waren. Was natürlich nicht stimmt, Finn ist aber so naiv und glaubt Quinn ihre Lüge. In Wirklichkeit ist Puck, der beste Freund von Finn, der Vater von Quinns Baby, der sie betrunken gemacht und danach mit ihr geschlafen hat. Quinn will die Wirklichkeit aber nicht wahr haben und verlangt daher von Finn dass er sie und das Baby unterstützt. Finn ist außerdem nicht bekannt dass Quinn beabsichtigt ihr Baby Terri, der Frau von Will, zu geben die ihre Schwangerschaft nur vortäuscht. Persönlichkeit Beziehungen Songs Solos Staffel Eins *Can't Fight This Feeling - (Ouvertüre) *I'll Stand By You - (Balladen) *(You're) Having My Baby - (Balladen) *Hello, I Love You - (Hallo Hölle!) *Jessie's Girl - (Guter Ruf) Staffel Zwei *Losing My Religion - (Grilled Cheesus) *''Just the Way You Are - (Furt)'' Solos (in einem Duett) Staffel Eins *No Air (Rachel) (Spielverderberspiele) *Smile (Lily Allen) (Rachel) (Wer ist im Bilde?) *Borderline/Open Your Heart (Rachel) (The Power Of Madonna) *A House Is Not A Home (Kurt) (Liebe ist ein weiter Weg) *Faithfully (Rachel) (Journey) Staffel Zwei *Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Rachel) (Duets) *With You I'm Born Again (Rachel) (Duets) *Dammit Janet (Rachel) (Rocky Horror Glee Show) Solos (in einer Gruppennummer) Staffel Eins *You're The One That I Want (Ouvertüre) *Don't Stop Believin' (Ouvertüre) *Push It (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) *I Wanna Sex You Up (Acafellas) *Somebody to Love (April, April) *It's My Life/Confessions Part II (Angeregte Organismen) *Keep Holding On (Spielverderberspiele) *Imagine (Haarspaltereien) *Jump (Wer ist im Bilde?) *Smile (Charlie Chaplin) (Wer ist im Bilde?) *You Can't Always Get What You Want (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) *My Life Would Suck Without You (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) *Hello, Goodbye (Hallo Hölle!) *Like A Virgin (The Power of Madonna) *What It Feels Like For A Girl (The Power Of Madonna) *Like A Prayer (The Power of Madonna) *Run Joey Run (Schlechter Ruf) *Total Eclipse Of The Heart (Schlechter Ruf) *One (Guter Ruf) *Shout It Out Loud (Theatricality) *Beth (Theatricality) *Loser (Funk) *Good Vibrations (Funk) *Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' (Journey) *Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) (Journey) *To Sir, With Love (Journey) Staffel Zwei *Empire State of Mind (Audition) *One of Us (Grilled Cheesus) *There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place) (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *The Time Warp (Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind (Never Been Kissed) *Marry You (Furt) *Just the Way You Are (Furt) *Last Christmas (A Very Glee Christmas) *Deck the Rooftop (kommt nicht in A Very Glee Christmas vor)'' *Jingle Bells (kommt nicht in A Very Glee Christmas vor) Trivia Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Glee Club Kategorie:Sportler